detention!
by demonika
Summary: Harry and Draco get stuck with one another for a whole day in detention... Harry is mad at Draco like hell... he had his quidditch practice and a date with Ginny but now its all ruined... will they remain enemies after a day together?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: Into the kitchen  
**_

"Mr. Potter…" Harry heard his transfiguration teacher's voice from behind him but he didn't care. His wand was pointed at Molfoy, daring him to cast a spell.

"stupe…" Draco shouted but Harry was quicker.

"Ennerva…" Before he could say the whole spell his wand fell out of his hand. Same was the case with Draco. He was also standing, staring at him, disarmed.

"Accio wands." McGonagall said and both of their wands went flying in her hands. She then looked at the two and cleared her throat, "Mr. Molfoy and Mr. Potter… to my office." She then walked off, disappearing into the corridor. Harry saw no other choice so she started following her with a few feet behind him.

A group of first year students were staring at them as they walked up the stair case towards McGonagall's office. Harry just ignored them while the person behind him stopped and started staring back at them, angrily. When they didn't turn away, his hand slowly made its way towards Draco's robes pocket, which made them run in the opposite direction thinking that maybe Draco would curse them.

Harry knocked at the door when they reached her office before opening it and stepping in. The teacher looked up at him and Molfoy and gestured them to sit.

"Fifty points from both of you," she looked at them for a few seconds then continued, "and detention."

"What?" Molfoy spat, "Points _and _detention?"

"Yes Mr. Molfoy, Do you realize what have you done?" She asked calmly. When no one said anything she said, "You have scared away the first years, caused their parents to worry,broke Hogwards most expensive painting and almost killed someone."

"But _he _started it." Molfoy said innocently, "Why not give him my part of detention too."

"That's enough Mr. Molfoy." She narrowed her eyes at him then said to both, "Its Sunday, isn't it?"

When they both nodded, she continued, "meaning no classes, right?"

The two heads nodded again.

"And its still morning, Your punishment for all of this is that you will spend whole day in the Kitchen…"

"I can possible spend my whole day with those creepy animals." Molfoy complained.

"And I have quiddich practice today professor." Harry joined in.

"Detention is detention, no complains. As I was saying, whole day in the kitchen, you will have to prepare dinner for the whole school, clean the dishes and the whole kitchen without anyone's even the house elves' and certainly without _magic_."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Its entirely your fault that I'm here." Malfoy sat on the marble surface a few feet away from the stoves. The kitchen was empty except the two. There was also no sign of the house elves.

Harry ignored him and said, "Let's get started so I can leave this hell." When Molfoy didn't say anything harry looked at him and saw him half lying, his eyes barely open.

"MOLFOY!" Harry shouted, "Its not only my punishment."

"But it was _your _fault." Molfoy pointed out, "Anyways, I don't know how to cook, I'll burn myself."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll cook. Just give me everything I ask you."

"Why can't you take them your own self?"

"Just do what I say." Harry said angrily, "Pass me those three steal dishes."

"They are even bigger than me." Draco replied.

"Just do it." Harry said and unfolded the paper that has been given to him by McGonagall, "All we have to do is make _fifteen _dishes, clean this place and wash the dishes."

"What?" The things he was holding fell from his hands producing a loud sound, making them cover their ears. Harry helped him place the big bowls on the stove.

"Why don't you stand there and tell me how much oil I should put in it for the gravy?" Harry suggested pointing at the counter next to the stove where Draco was sitting a few minutes ago, when he did nothing except for staring at harry with a raised eyebrow, Harry sighed, "_Come on_, I cant look inside that thing!"

Still no reply, "You just have to sit there and tell me, is it _that _difficult?"

Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the counter, trying to stand on it.

"I think that's enough." Draco said as Harry poured another jug full of oil, the pot was almost full of liquid that Harry was pouring into it.

"You sure?" Harry asked, Draco nodded, "we'll have to wait for a few minutes for it to heat up, and then we'll add the vegetables." He told the blond head, who was barely paying any attention; Harry looked at him skeptically as he pulled out something black from his robes pocket. It seemed like a small note book, Draco looked up and saw Harry staring at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh…um…nothing," Harry looked away, and said, "Help me cut the vegetables."

"I'll cut my hand." Draco looked up from the little book, innocently.

"Don't make me do something wrong." Harry hissed.

Draco's lips formed a small mocking smile and he raised an eyebrow, "Something _wrong?_" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Harry grunted, "Just help me…"

"What if I don't?" Draco teased; he loved it when Potter's face would become red due to anger. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared into those grey eyes. After a few moments, he walked passed Draco muttering, "Don't."

Draco watched as Harry sliced the cucumbers and tomatoes, mixed them and added some spices, then said to himself, "completed." He was smiling proudly. A small smile appeared on Draco's face.

Harry placed them into a big dish, and then moved towards the plate which contained the meat. He placed another steel pot over the fire. Draco sighed and walked over to the stove to tell Harry about the amount of eatable oil to transfer in it.

"Potter that's enough!" Draco said for the third time but harry pretended that he had not heard him and poured another glass full which caused the oil to fall out of the pot. He looked at Draco and said angrily, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you deaf? I told you that you were pouring unnecessary." Draco shot back.

"We are out of oil just because of you!" Harry shouted, Draco's eyes narrowed, eye brows furrowed.

"_because of me, eh?" _Draco asked calmly.

Harry didn't respond, he knew he was just being silly, _it isn't Malfoy's fault, _Harry pledged himself. He was the one who hadn't listened to him.

Draco looked away from Harry's face, _What a brat!_

Harry dumped the vegetables into the oil, angrily, making oil ooze out. He then unloaded the dish of meat in the same oil, even more angrily.

"Have you lost your mind?" Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder but harry shrugged it off, roughly. He was looking at his feet. Harry felt tears form in his eyes, he tried to blink them away but the fact that he was standing there because of Molfoy was making it hard for him to do so. He had practice and a date with Ginny but Molfoy had ruined it all. He turned around and pointed his index finger at Draco, "ITS ALL _YOUR _FAULT!" a tear fell from his eye, Draco looked at him confused.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that this chapter was boring but I'll try my best to make the second one interesting, I swear, do review and tell me your views *wink*.


	2. The cut!

CHAPTER TWO: The cut!

"Why the hell are you _crying_?" Draco asked taking out the napkin from his robe's pocket and offering it to Harry.

He took it, wiped his tears, "I'm not crying!"

"Just calm down, Potter. I don't want to fight _again." _Draco shot back.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Oh sure," Draco rolled his eyes, "You got something in your eyes."

Harry ignored him and said instead, "We are already late and are out of oil so lets not waste our time anymore but…" Harry gave the bowl that was on the stove a look, "what are we going to do with these hot oils. Not even the most lubricated gravy contains this much oil." He held his face in his hands.

"Let's start taking out the oil to the amount that is required." Draco suggested. Harry started looking into space, he blew his nose in the napkin, "So?" Draco was getting impatient.

Harry looked at him, "Let's try it."

"But this time you stand up there." Draco crossed his hands over his chest, Harry sighed, _Malfoy is just impossible_.

"One last bottle." Harry demanded and Draco handed him the glass bottle. Almost twenty bottles were now full of hot oil. It was a tough job; taking the oil out of those steal bowls and putting them into the bottles and Draco was being a big help, running around the whole kitchen and handing the bottles to Harry. A small smile made its way upon his lips when the thought crossed his mind.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Oh nothing," Harry wiped the smile off of his face, "Lets place the other contents."

Draco raised his eyebrow at him and crossed his hands over his chest, "You didn't answer my question." He hissed, a Molfoy's question never went unanswered.

Harry looked at him for a second and then sighed, "I was thinking about Ginny." He lied; a light color appeared on his cheeks when he thought what would have been Molfoy's reaction if he had found out that Harry was actually thinking about him.

Draco eyed Harry's flushed cheeks, _That Weasley…_

"What ever."

Harry jumped off from the counter and made his way towards the dish in which the boiled pieces of chicken were. He garbed the dish and emptied it into the cutlery that was placed on the stove.

"Why have you just dropped the _boiled _chicken into that?" Draco asked.

"Let me do what I'm doing."

Draco exhaled heavily and started pacing back and forth. Harry watched him for a second then asked, "What are you doing?"

Draco turned his head in Harry's direction to look in his green eyes, "I'm calming myself so that _beautiful _nose of yours would not be broken by my hands."

Harry's cheeks started to turn crimson again. Draco shook his head in disbelieve, _what's the matter with this boy? _Then he rewinds his last sentence in his mind, _beautiful?! Where the hell did that came from? _Draco's cheeks started burning and he knew that he was blushing more fiercely then the boy in front of him, Draco turned his head in the opposite direction, "Continue what you were doing." He said with clenched teeth.

Harry cleared his throat, "Uh… can you…uh… can you help me chop these carrots?" He cursed himself for stammering, "We'll have to make a carrot soup."

Draco took a deep breath and turned around and he walked up to where Harry was standing; cutting the vegetable. He grabbed the knife that was lying there, neglected, and started slicing the carrots. He wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing and his mind started wandering to the morning when Harry and Draco had a fight. Draco always enjoyed humiliating others especially the 'Potty gang'. So, he was just passing through the corridor and saw Harry and his little friends coming through the opposite direction. He just called his bushy haired friend _mudblood _and Harry got all fired up and they started a fight which ended up in detention.

A small hiss escaped Draco's lips when the sharp metal sliced through the skin of his thumb. He looked down and saw a streak of blood make its way towards his palm. He dropped the instrument from his hand studied the cut, it wasn't too deep but his blood was thin so it was oozing out.

"Here," Draco looked up at Harry's hand, he was holding a bandage, "Take it." He said force fully when Molfoy just stared at it.

Draco took the white cloth from Harry, "What am I gonna do with it?"

"Just wait," Harry answered. He was searching his robe's pockets, "There!" He pulled out a tube and placed it on the counter.

Draco just stared at him, "What? Hermione always forces us to keep these types of things with us."

"I'm not going to apply it, it's not recommended by _my doctor._" Draco said.

"Come on Molfoy, if that blood of you keeps coming out of that cut at this rate you'll bleed to death and…" he paused, "we don't want blood in our food."

"I don't care, dying is better than having to apply the ointment that the mud… uh… muggle born had touched." Draco didn't know why but he didn't want Hermione to be called a mudblood in front of Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco angrily when he realized what he was about to say to his friend but let it go when Draco corrected himself, "trust me Malfoy, it'll relieve you from the pain." Harry held out his hand.

"What?" Draco stared at his hand suspiciously.

"Let me see it."

Draco hesitated before placing his hand upon Harry's palm. Harry examined the cut, "Not too deep. Let's do the dressing."

Draco tried to pull is hand away from Harry's grasp but he was holding it too tightly. He applied the ointment over his cut and started wrapping it with the bandage, "There." He said proudly when Draco's thumb was all wrapped up. He let go of his arm and Draco pulled his hand away from Harry, "Well thank _you_!" Draco said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You should be a little nice towards other people…" Harry narrowed his eyes, "That'll make you a better man."

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't quite know if I should end the fic after their detention or extend it so… a little help would be appreciated. **Review** people… I'm writing a hell lot of fics at the moment so don't mind if it takes a little long to update, just Review to boost up my guts to… uh… to um…guts to…uh… update?!

I'll try to update ASAP!!! Just stay till the end, guys…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	3. Chapter 3

"You should be a little nice towards other people…" Harry narrowed his eyes, "That'll make you a better man."

"I don't need your advice, Potter." Draco said coldly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's aloofness, _haven't I just bandaged his thumb? _Harry asked himself. He looked at the paler boy from the corner of his eyes. He had resumed what he was doing, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Harry noticed that the other boy looked more handsome from the side view but than turned around in the opposite direction before he would notice any other thing about the paler boy.

The next few hours passed by in silence as they prepared the meals not talking to one another. Soon all of the food was ready to serve. Harry counted the dishes, "Fifteen." He said aloud so that Malfoy would be able to hear him. Harry then rubbed his hands together, "Perfect, now all that's left of our detention is the cleaning after dinner."

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's happiness, "whatever."

Harry turned away from the dishes and focused his attention on the only boy in the kitchen other than him, "let's go to professor McGonagall," he looked out of the big window in the far corner of the kitchen, it was pitch dark outside, "We are way past dinner time."

Draco just gave a small nod and turned in the direction of the huge door of the kitchen leaving Harry with no other option but to follow the boy outside.

They walked through the corridors, taking turns now and then. Harry always felt uncomfortable in silences but this one seemed to be ok. He had never imagined that he would get to spend a whole day with his biggest enemy and without even a serious fight or duel. Never had it once occurred to him that he would be bandaging _Draco Malfoy _and that Malfoy would call his nose beautiful even though he said that in anger but it seemed pretty honest to Harry; out of sarcasm.

They passed the great hall gate and heard noises coming from inside it. All the students and teachers were waiting for the meal to be severed, Harry assumed. _Maybe that's the reason that the school looks so empty. _They walked into the dark corridor that led to the head mistress office. It was so dark that it was hard for Harry to even look what was ahead of him. He extended his hand in front of him to stop himself from bumping into something. His hand touched a hard surface but Harry took a few steps and bumped into something, hard.

Draco took a turn, into the corridor leading to McGonagall's office. It was unusually dark, making it hard for him to look around. He kept walking nonetheless. He must have walked for a little time when a hand touched his shoulder lightly as if feeling what it was. He stopped and the next moment a body collapsed with his back. Draco turned around; he could literally feel the person's breath on his face. It left a tingly sensation on his face as his heart started beating faster, "What are you trying to do, Potter?" He wanted to sound firm, commanding and angry but his voice was barely above a whisper and the tone was soft.

"I… uh…" Harry took a step back and removed his hand from Draco's shoulder. He knew that he was blushing furiously but thanked god that the corridor was empty.

"Well?" Draco commanded. His voice seemed to be awfully close as if he might have taken a step closer and his warm breath washed over his face.

"I…" it seemed as though everything was happening on its own as his body moved closer towards the other boy. It seemed as though Draco's body was attracting Harry towards him. Harry felt Draco's nose brushed with his ever so lightly, heat started to build inside his body as his heart started hammering in his chest. It was hard for him to breath as he felt Draco's body radiating heat but the next moment the air seemed to be cold again as Draco turned around and started walking in the forward direction. Harry felt as though all the warmth surrounding him had left with Draco. His mind wasn't working properly; not knowing what to do, he kept standing there. They were so close, so close to even touch each other's faces with their noses, so close. The only question that was now coming to his mind was that why had his heart started to beat fast and why was he feeling this all of a sudden.

"Are you coming?" Draco's cold voice reached his ears and he was force to come back to reality. He didn't reply but started walking in the direction from where the voice had come from.

After sometime they were standing in front of the head mistress office. Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. The small amount of light that was coming from a single candle was making his face glow. Harry turned his eyes away from the paler boy and adjusted his gaze on the office door.

The moment Draco's fist touched the door; it flew opened revealing an office. It had a small desk in the middle and the head mistress was sitting behind it. She had a book in her hands; she looked up from it and gave them both a nod before standing up.

"I appreciate that you both have worked together in completing your detention. Why don't you go and have dinner before completing the other half?" She walked up to them and patted Harry's back and passed them, walking in the direction of the great hall. The two just stood there staring at her disappearing back.

Harry cleared his throat and ran a hand through his jet black hair before saying, "So, um… why not taste our self made dinner?"

"Yeah." Draco started following McGonagall. Harry sighed and started walking too.

Soon they were standing in front of the great hall door that was closed. Draco pushed it open and Harry saw that the students were already having dinner. Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eyes and saw him staring closely at the dishes that were placed in the middle of each table, "This is not what _we_ made."

Harry looked at the dinner too. The dishes that were on the tables were surely different. Harry looked at the professors table, at McGonagall. She was looking at them; the moment their eyes met she gave Harry a small smile and the goblet, in which she was drinking, held it in the air as if encouraging him.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "This is so unfair." He said with clenched teeth. Draco looked at Harry's reddened face and gave his back a small pat, "See you in the kitchen, after dinner." And walked towards the slytherin's table where he was greeted by his fellow members. Harry took a deep breath and started making his way towards the Gryffindor's table and sat down in the middle of Ron and Hermione.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: I am sorry for the delay but at least I updated!! That ought to be good enough… so how was the chapter?? I hope you guys liked it.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
